Teen Wolf: The Dark Lord of Wolves
by Shadowreaper98
Summary: Can't think of anything at this moment.


**A.N. Don't own Teen Wolf but I do own Damian Shade, Richard Blake, and Talia Denaro.**

 **Characters**

 **Name:** Damian Lycaon Shade

 **Species:** Hybrid (Werepyre/Werewolf Vampire hybrid)

 **History:** Born into a family of immortal werewolves and vampires and the grandson to the oldest known of each species Lycaon and Dracula, Damian had a lot to live up to but this was all unknown to him because he was put into an orphanage after birth because some alien goblin prophet named Endo told his parents that in order to become the hero he was always destined to be he needed a tragedy to mold him and turn him into the hero and king the supernatural world needed. On his twelfth birthday Damian and two of his friends Richard Blake and Talia Denaro became Beta werewolves Damian is set to inherit his father's role as Alpha, and despite his dislike for his father Damian would never kill his father no he intends to gain his own alpha spark the hard way and become a true alpha.

 **Name:** Richard William "Dick" Blake

 **Species:** Hybrid (Zombie Wolf/Zombie Werewolf Hybrid)

 **History:** Born to an aristocratic Werewolf father named William Blake one of the immortal werewolves and the queen of the zombie race Richard or Dick as he's known among friends seemingly was born human like Damian and Talia and was kicked out of the pack before he could even wonder why but on his best friends twelfth birthday he and his friends were transformed into werewolves and he would follow only one alpha Damian Lycaon Shade his brother, friend, and alpha.

 **Name:** Talia Artemis Denaro

 **Species:** Hybrid (Vaewolf/ Vampire Werewolf hybrid)

 **History:** Talia was born to the second in command of the werewolf king and Vampire queen and but like Damian and Richard was given up so she to could realise her destiny to one day help lead supernaturals into a new golden age she is the daughter of a werewolf woman named Tsura who was second in command to Nyctimus father of Damian and Julius the second in command of Ilithyia mother of Damian, some believe that she and Damian are marked as mates and everytime they are with another the other feels pain where they are marked by the goddess Aphrodite and what some don't know is they are indeed only Damian takes her pain as well as his own.

 **Chapter 1**

 **Supernatural History,**

 **The Hybrids come to Beacon Hills**

To understand the history of Supernaturals you have to know the blood wars The blood wars started thousands of years ago with the birth of a breed of supernaturals called vampires in a time when humans still lived in tribes there lived tribe lead by a man named Vlad Dracula Tepes one night Vlad and his wife and newly born Daughter Ilithyia were resting when mystics attacked many of the tribe died on that night vlad offered a prayer to the goddess of the night Nyx for immortality nyx granted his wish for eternal life for him and his tribe but only if they stayed in the darkness.

Vlad wished to hunt the men who killed his tribe and his wife and so summoned a demon wishing to once again step into the light and keep his immortality, the demon granted his wish but at a price in order to step into the light of day once again Vlad and his tribe must feed on the blood of the living and so began the bloody crusade of the vampires.

Centuries later in Arcadia, Greece King Lycaon a man who loved his family and his people but despised the gods who ruled over him all save one the patron of their city Artemis the goddess of the moon and hunt she always gifted the people of his city a very bountiful hunt allowing them to survive one day during a festival Zeus sent the vampires to Arcadia hoping to finally wipe Lycaon and his kingdom and family off the face of the earth Vlad and his twenty vampires did their job and killed all of Lycaons people and family all except one the son of Lycaon Nyctimus Nyctimus prayed to goddess Artemis and the Titans and any and all deities who would here the child's plea to bring his family back and Artemis heard his plea so she used her power not only revive the boys family and people but also gave them the power to fight their killers the power of the wolf.

After Lycaon and his people reestablished themselves they started to train their new abilities and went to war with the vampires and so began the blood wars.

The war waged for milleniums and during the war new groups of shapeshifters were born from the children of Lycaon such as Kanima's, Werebears, Skinwalkers and Kitsune each one being born in the fires of the war with Dracula.

The war came to an end in 1945 along with the conclusion of the second world war with the deaths of the two monster kings and the reign of their children Nyctimus and Ilithyia began.

With the deaths of their fathers Nyctimus and Ilithyia began a relationship they married and would later have three children Damian Lycaon Shade, Kelly Callisto Shade, and Alicia Dia Shade.

 **Shade Towers Manhattan, New York**

Nyctimus Lycaonson now known as Scott Shade CEO of Shade Enterprises sat in his office in his home/office building looking at a news article with a deer with a spiral carved into it given to him by the children of his friend Talia Hale, Laura and Derek Hale Laura said she would be returning to Beacon Hills and Nyctimus agreed if there was a new alpha there he wanted word on it but he also felt he should send his son the son that he had kept hidden from the rest of the supernatural world in order to protect him from the hunters and to become the hero he was meant to be.

"Damien can you come in here for a minute." Nyctimus telepathically called his son Damien Shade and Damien walked in feeling his father calling him with their alpha beta bond "yes father?" asked Damien talking to his father in an emotionless voice Nyctimus's relationship with his son and heir had been strained since his son came home after twelve years of being in a horrible orphanage not that Nyctimus could blame his son he knew his son didn't hate him but their relationship wasn't as strong as it could be.

Damien Shade was a dark wolf and that wasn't a play on the teen's black hair or vampire heritage no Damian was dark for completely different reason's Damien didn't have the best childhood he had been abandoned by his parents at birth for what he didn't know whether because he was weak and couldn't be in the pack or because it was the only way for him to become a hero he didn't know but one thing was sure he didn't hate his father not enough to kill him for his alpha spark, Damien actually cared for his family he loved his mother and sisters, and he somewhat cared for his father, so when his father told him to gather his pack and prepare for a trip Damien was somewhat surprised that his father wanted him to bring his friends along for what would actually be the longest and most difficult trial the future alpha could ever know.

Damien went to his room and grabbed his phone sending a mass text to his four closest pack members Richard his best friend and brother in all but blood, Talia his other best friend, second in command, and the girl he loved, Susan his sister in all but blood, and Sam the older brother he never had who taught him the ways of the wolf and continued to this day to teach him **(Damien's Derek)** and told them they were going on a trip.

They all replied and said they'd meet him at the tower a little backstory on the three Sam is the oldest in the pack being in his early twenties being a mentor and older brother to the four younger hybrids he is a Dragon Werewolf hybrid but also the prince of all dragons, Talia was the daughter of Nyctimus's second in command Tsura and her husband Julius the second in command of Damien's mother Ilithyia Dracula Tepes now known as Michelle Shade to the public, and is an aristocratic Vaewolf hybrid she is also named after Talia Hale who was her mother's best friend and apparently Talia's godmother, Richard Blake or Dick as most of us call him because that's what he prefers is the son of Nyctimus's other Beta William Blake and his mothers zombie servant who also happens to be the queen of all zombies Delilah Blake and has known Talia and Damian since long before they knew of their supernatural powers.

Susan is a werewolf banshee hybrid who Damian had met when he first arrived at camp though back then he didn't really try to get to know her but as the years went by Damian and Susan became close friends and he eventually saw her as a sister and a close confidant on his ever growing feelings for Talia since they were best friends.

Talia, Dick, Susan and Sam soon arrived and Joshua Damian's personal pilot/driver took them to Damian's private jet and they flew to Beacon hills when they landed it was night and Talia and Susan the two geniuses in the pack hacked the police network and found that a body was in the woods torn in half and so Damian, Talia, and Richard being better at sniffing out corpses started searching the woods for the body.

The trio split up and Damian came across a young man while walking through the woods he also came across the body of Laura Hale or at least half of it Damian smelled an alpha also he looked and saw an alpha almost as big and monstrous as his father's beast form though his father's beast form was a lot more humanoid and usually stood on its hind legs **(Van helsing werewolf)** this wolf though muscular looked more rounded at the torso area this must be the alpha that his father had heard of Damian's blue eyes turned gold and his features became more lupine and he attacked the beast the werewolf grabbed Damian by the head and roared in his face and the young wolf blacked out.

 **Peter Hale**

Peter Hale the new Alpha of the Hale pack couldn't believe his luck whether good or bad the prince of all supernaturals Damian Shade had come to Beacon if he could make the hybrid wolf his beta he would have quite the powerful asset in his pack the boy attacked him and Peter roared in the boys face forcing the wolf in him to become more active and the wolf knowing it was outmatched ran.

 **Damian the next day**

Damian woke up the next day not knowing what happened he hadn't lost control like that since he was twelve and first came into his supernatural abilities he looked around and saw his pack next to his bed he saw Dick and Talia cuddling on the couch, Sam was in the chair next to his bed and Susan was in the bed next to his the wolf got out of bed and went to shower he looked in the mirror and noticed claw marks on his body "my gods what did I do last night?" asked Damian to himself he got in the shower and cleaned himself the scars already healing.

Damian got out of the shower dried off got dressed and went down to breakfast he saw his pack still sleeping so he just went downstairs not bothering to wake them he honestly needed to be away from Talia and Richard he loved both of them Richard like his brother and Talia just a bit more than a friend but ever since the two of them got together he's felt like the third wheel in their group maybe because he was single he was happy that his best friends were with someone they could cherish but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't jealous of Richard while Damian was the leader of their group Richard had something the lord of the half-breeds didn't he had Talia Artemis Denaro as his mate a mate who would love and cherish him something Damian has wanted since the years in the orphanage.

He arrived downstairs and saw his mother sitting at the table "you want to talk about what happened to you last night?" asked his mother, Ilithyia Shade nee Tepes was a beautiful vampire woman she had long flowing pale blonde hair streaked in crimson red, enchanting red eyes with slit pupils like a cat, and pale skin that resembled the freshly fallen snow, to disguise herself among the humans she usually turned her hair a completely red color and made her eyes green to better blend in with human society this was Michelle Shade not Ilithyia Tepes but right now his mother was in her vampire form.

"I don't honestly know or remember what happened last night all I remember was I was in the woods tracking a body I figured I would find the alpha or at least a clue to him I found the body it was Laura's body so whoever this new alpha is he had to have had a hand in killing her taking her alpha spark which means he's a new alpha, I saw another guy there and then the alpha came he bit the kid and he ran off so I transformed and charged him he grabbed me by the face and roared at me and I blacked out, is there something my wolf did while I was out?" asked Damian.

"Yes Damian according to Richard and Talia they saw you running at them and you attacked them your eyes glowing gold they said it was like you were possessed they fought back against you and together were able to stop your rampage you passed out so they brought you home and got you three bandaged up." said Ilithyia.

Damian didn't know what to say so he just grabbed a plate loading it with ham, bacon, and waffles got a cup filled it with blood and hot chocolate since this was the only time he could sate his vampire craving for blood he ate as fast as he could and drank "Damian before you go there's going to be a pure blooded vampire girl named Moka Akashiya in all your classes she's the daughter of an old friend of mine her vampire personality is sealed away she'll be staying with us for awhile I want you to help her out she's never lived among humans before so she'll need you to help with that also keep an eye out for the boy that was bitten he may be able to lead us to the alpha." said his mother "yes mother." said Damian and he left as Richard, Talia, and Susan all came down.

"Hello master Damian." said Joshua "hello Joshua." said Damian "would you like a ride master Damian." said Joshua "no Joshua I feel like running today." said Damian and he took off for school he arrived at Beacon hills high and went inside to his locker he found it and saw a girl at the locker next to his she was beautiful she had long bubblegum pink hair and emerald green eyes as Damian got closer his senses were assaulted by a sweet smell but an underlying smell of death he knew this must be the vampire girl his mother told him about.

Damian walked to his locker which was next to hers "hi I'm Damian." said Damian to the girl "hi I'm Moka I'm new here." said Moka "I'm new here to is your last name Akashiya." asked Damian "yes how'd you know?" asked Moka "my mom said to look out for you." said Damian the two Vampires went to their first class english when Damian got into the class he smelled blood, wolf blood it was coming from a black haired boy in the third row.

Damian sat down soon Richard walked in he took a seat behind Damian "hey Damian where'd you go man why didn't you wait for us and come in the limo with us?" asked Richard Damian just ignored his best friend his wolf just didn't feel like talking to its beta male "D are you angry with us if so can you tell us why." the class started and the other wolf shut up a few minutes later a girl walked in and was introduced as Allison Argent Damian knew the name it was the name of a family of hunters.

Class ended and Damian left with Moka to their next class Damian heard that there were tryouts for the Lacrosse team since it was a violent game and he was a warrior born and bred he decided to tryout.

Before the practice Damian and Moka talked "so our moms went to school together." said Damian "yep apparently they were best friends in School." said Moka "Damian why are those three looking at you." said Moka pointing at Dick, Talia, and Susan, "Its nothing their friends of mine and I've been neglecting them for some reason my wolf just seems to be angry with them, I'll talk to them after Lacrosse practice today okay don't worry." said Damian but he decided to listen to his pack "have you guys noticed Damian has been a little more angry than usual?" asked Talia.

"Yeah it's like he's mad at us and I don't know why." said Susan "what about that hot pink haired chick hanging off his arm." said Richard "Dick mind out of the gutter." said Talia "right sorry babe." said Dick and Damian was gone with Moka to see the coach whom gave him his gear.

He went onto the field seeing the bitten boy, "hey buddy so you decided to try out for the team to huh cool we can both be on it." said Richard suddenly appearing next to Damian "yeah, hey man sorry for ignoring you I just don't know how to apologise for last night." said Damian  
"Oh hey there's no need for apologies it wasn't you last night even if your insanely powerful you are still a beta so still have to bow to the whims of an alpha." said Richard "now dude try not to outshine me please your a lot less physically impaired then I am." said Richard.

"No promises zombie boy." said Damian smirking and using the nickname that they had given Richard due to his zombie half "but seriously if you make the team who am I gonna talk to on the bench." asked Richard I'm Sure you'll find someone else to annoy while I train myself up." said Damian and they went to playing Damian got tackled by Jackson and Richard looked at him worried he would lose his near explosive temper but Damian just breathed and got up and as Jackson tried to get the ball from him Damian just got past him he shot the goal that wolf boy was guarding and anticipated how he would catch it and made the goal.

Later after practice the pack of hybrids were walking through the woods retracing the undead trio's steps "and once again I'm left in the dust of Damian Shade who just has to be a perfect specimen" said Richard "sorry there was another wolf there and my wolf wanted me to prove it was a better wolf it already has you to worry about." said Damian "alright I give you that one but now I'm going to be on the bench and your going to be a star." said Richard.

Richard started grumbling about stupid vampires always needing to be the best, they arrived and saw to guys and a girl in the same area the then saw Derek appearing from nowhere being absolutely creepy Derek told them to leave and gave the boy who was bitten his inhaler back and the three teens came walking and they came across the shade pack walking through the woods the two groups decided to get to know each other meaning Richard and Stiles had met and decided they would be friends due to the fact they were both idiots at times.

"Hi i'm Stiles this is my girlfriend Malia and bestfriend Scott." Stiles said introducing himself to Damian, Talia, and Susan "Oh hey Stiles these are my friends Damian my best pal, Talia my best girl and Susan my second girl." said Richard "shut you idiot." said Susan "by the way what's a Stiles." asked Susan the grouped laughed it even got Damian to crack a somewhat visible smile "I'm serious." said Susan.

"We saw you guys at tryouts didn't we." asked Scott "oh yeah you did." said Richard the Shade pack arrived at the mansion the Shade family owned in Beacon hills and decided to rest for the rest of the day Damian sat with Sam meditating on his wolf knowing he had to get it under control again or his wolf may be the death of him at the hands of either this alpha or hunters.

"Concentrate Damian you need to concentrate on the beast inside." said Sam "I'm trying Sam." said Damian to his mentor, friend, and older brother figure "I know, I can tell but you will eventually be hounded by hunters and this new alpha." said Sam, that night Damian laid in his bed thinking of Moka the beautiful vampiress his mother asked him to watch she was an incredibly beautiful girl but as a vampire she should have a more powerful, deadly and superiority complex form.

The half-breed didn't know what it was about Moka and Talia that made his inner wolf want to fight every male he sees including his own best friend he decided to ask out Moka tomorrow.

 **The next day**

Damian woke up and once again felt like running to school Damian sat in front of the school when his limo arrived and Richard, Talia, Susan, and Moka came out "hey man what with you and still running to school when you have a freaking limo." said Richard "my inner wolf wants to keep itself in good shape." said Damian and the teens went to class after class Damian walked up to Moka "hey Moka." said Damian "hey Damian." said Moka "so there's a party tonight and I wanted to know if you'd like to go with me." said Damian "sure Damian." said Moka and Damian wanted to jump for joy but he resisted it.

 **That night**

That night Damian was getting out of the shower and he saw his mother "so Damian is this a date or a party." she asked "I don't know both." said Damian "well then this time your letting Joshua drive you because running is no way to treat a lady to a date." said his mother "yes mother." said Damian and he went to dress himself he put on a black button up shirt, black pants and a black leather jacket.

He met Moka in the living room and they went to his limo and they drove to the party when they got there the two vampires danced together and Damian saw Scott with the hunter girl then Damian felt himself get a little light headed his breathing became labored "sorry Moka I need to leave." said Damian and he went inside where he ran into Richard "Damian are you ok." asked Richard "Dick my wolf is coming out I need to get out of here." said Damian "don't worry boss I'm on it." and Dick took his best friend to his limo "Joshua get Damian home." as you wish master Richard said Joshua and he drove his young master home "Dick is he ok?" asked Moka "yeah Moka he's just not feeling well said Dick and he got in his car and drove off after Damian's limo with Talia and Susan "Moka come on let's go check on Damian." said Sam.

Joshua helped his young master into his home and he went to his room and he slowly transformed the young wolf sensed the other wolves in the area so he went after them and he found Scott Mccall and Derek Hale and he heard wings flapping "Damian stop said Sam flames coming from his maw and the two hybrids smelled hunters Sam and Damian went after them and Damian got Scott and the four wolves ran "who were they." asked Scott "hunters their kind have been hunting us for centuries." said Derek and the two hybrids left to go to the house and Damian rested himself and his wolf.

The next day Damian woke and everybody was asking how he was and what happened "I think the alphas thrown my control to hell." Damian said and after apologizing to Moka the pack went about their weekend.

 **A.N. new story not much from the original Teen Wolf gang but I'm going to try and fit them in as the story goes on and will see them again don't they aren't just cameos will see the McCall pack often this series it isn't teen wolf without them after all.**


End file.
